Rivalry
by Thorius Maximus
Summary: A rivalry between two geniuses. Rated T, some minor language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't anything, Disney owns Kim Possible and everything related to it, I only own the story,

Note: The main idea of this story is an idea created originally by Surforst, not me. I only thought of some more specific ideas, detail, and implications. The basic concept belongs to Surforst.

* * *

**Rivalry**

**Prologue**

When people think of Dr. Possible, what do they think of? A brilliant rocket scientist who happens to be one of the greatest minds of the planet, the person whose daughter is none the less than the great teen world saving hero Kim Possible, the guys whose twin children are exactly alike him and show great potential and most importantly, the guy who is known for his appealing yet sometimes somewhat ego shine motto "Everything is possible for a Possible!".

Impressive isn't it? Yet not all that shines is gold, it's time the true story unravelled.

Born in Middleton Colorado, James Timothy Possible was the younger son of a crime fighting heroine and of a scientist. He, along with his older brother Slim, seemed to have earned their father's talents but unfortunately not their mother's.

From a very young age did these two brothers show an intense interest in science and other applications, creating rockets and all sorts of inventions, while his brother was more interested in robotics, James was more into mechanical engineering and rocket science.

But James unlike his older brother Slim began to feel overconfident about his abilities. After winning several awards in science fairs and other competitions, James started to become rather overconfident, even arrogant, and as time passed did his arrogance grew larger and larger, making rather annoying towards his friends and even his older brother who started to call him some annoying names ever since a young age just to make him realize that he wasn't better than the rest.

But it simply didn't work, time passed, and James acquired an almost obsessive nature in minimizing people and showing everyone the he was the best, he even started to quote a certain phrase that would forever remain in his mind "Everything is possible to a Possible!".

When they first heard of this phrase, James parents and his brother thought positively about it, seeing it as way of achieving the necessary self confidence that a person needs in order to be successful, like James father always said "You need to have confidence in yourself".

But it was all very different, in short time after repeating this sentence James actually believed he could really do anything, but of course he would only say that in appropriate occasions, but his older brother quickly got feed up with it an once asked him the two questions that forever would damage his ego.

"Can you jump a five store building with your own feet?" Slim asked.

"No".

"Can you create one of your most complex rockets in five minutes?"

"NO!"

"Then you can't do everything little bro, remember, it's true you have amazing abilities that most people would even dream of, yet that doesn't give you the right to think you're better that everyone else, not because of your genes, nor because of our family or because of anything. If you say you're able to do anything, then other people are also able to do it, you may not tell it directly to other people but I can see it in your eyes, little bro, I can see the pride and arrogance."

James was now clenching his fists tightly.

"And remember, there could be always someone better than you" now Slim approached his younger brother and patted his shoulder "but don't forget that you're special, we all are, everyone last all of us! You have your abilities, but others also have theirs, and although you've shown them that you are better than them at technology and science, in their case they could be better than you at something else and beat you as easily as you beat them."

This of course didn't affect their relationship as brothers much, nor with their parents, but James ego never diminished but one thing happened, although apparently he didn't seem to possess much common sense, things were in fact different, he became more subtle, more watchful of things and although he started making some friends, the same thought was always present.

"_I'm better then they are"_

In fact, James attitude also had a more dark side, with time some evil tendencies started to appear, he began to enjoy the feeling of power, to control people, to make then act and do as he wished, and whenever the situation would turn against him he would either start with his motto, never accepting others reasons.

Even his scientific applications began to show signs of a more violent nature, exploding rockets, electronic armours, lasers, devices that could explode turned out to be his favourites, and although he seemed to have a most mature or purposely mature attitude towards others, inside there was always the arrogance and the darkness.

Throughout his life, he either maintained a neutral attitude with some or simply joked with others, but it was only until college that he found minds that equalled his. James frequented Middleton College, while his brother Slim was in another College, during his stasis there he finally found people that equalled his genius, and thus a real friendship began, but with the exception of one.

Drew Lipsky was one of the most talented minds that ever frequented Middleton College, at first he hadn't any close colleagues or friends until the found some quite enjoyable students who happened to be the same people James turned friends with some time later. James quickly realized that Drew was quite near his level, but not close enough for him, and so since day one the fooled him, played him and made him the head of all ill jokes. No matter how hard Drew tried, he always was one step behind, and James certified that this happened by always making his morale go rock bottom, in some aspects Drew was even a toy for James, since he needed someone to be the centre of all laughs, and even the one who he had to discharge all his arrogance and pride.

As a result, Drew became who we know as Dr. Drakken.

As college continued, James made the greatest discovery of his life, a discovery in the form of a young college girl named Ann, he immediately fell in love with her and so did she, and for the first time James understood the meaning of the word love. As time passed they became closer and closer until one day, college was finally over.

At that time, they had finally decided that they were the right one's to each other and quickly settled in James home town Middleton Colorado. Although a great husband, James dark personality also reflected on this relationship by being over protective of his wife and in a near future, of his children, if his family was harmed in way serious way he would even kill if necessary, that's what the robot behind he bushes of his house was for…

His wife never suspected his behaviour, for James knew how to hid knew his character flaws, although apparently unaware of common things and showing a serious lack of common sense, James was in truth every time watchful of his family and always in a stand by mode to protect his family at all costs.

Now where was I… ah yes, the children!

It didn't take long until James and Ann had their first baby, who turned out to be a girl, and they called her Kimberly Ann Possible. As Kim lived her first moments the first words she heard were…"Everything's possible for a Possible".

Life was perfect! James couldn't be happier. With his successful career as a rocket scientist in Middleton Space Centre, which in fact turned out to be the closest the could ever had in blowing things up, just send a rocket and watch it blow, as well as other more "violent" projects, military projects that is. He had a wonderful, beautiful wife and a baby girl, the American had come true…

By the age of four, Kim had ever since been taught that everything's possible for a Possible, and although his wife heard it frequently, she didn't think much of it. Kim on the other hand had been put inside her head at a very young age that she could really do anything, it took it's time indeed, but by the age of eight she already firmly believed this idea, as I she was some kind of a zealot.

And that's what James wanted, she wanted her child to feel more than just special, he wanted her know to blindly believe that she was superior to all, that she was unique, that she as a Possible, just every other Possible, they were different from the remaining people. He didn't even what her so suspect or question about it, after all he had proof, she was non other than the result of a mix of rocket scientist genes and brain surgeon genes as he called it. He wanted her to feel special, different form everybody else, but at the same time never suspect that reality.

But everything that is good must sooner or later come to an end.

And that's when "he" came to his life.

His life was going wonderfully well, Ann was pregnant once again and Kim was going for the first time to kinder garden, a wonderful day this was going to be!

Kim was still in the acceptance process of the meaning of his reality for she told her parents that she was afraid that no one would like her, as soon as he heard that he wanted to secure Kim of her inevitable success and as moments before they had left her in there, he told her "yes you can, and don't forget, everything's possible for a Possible!"

That was the one time he had regret saying that to her.

They returned to pick Kim up as were most exited to hear that Kim had got a new best friend, and Kim called him.

Shyly, he boy approached them, he was a blond boy, with freckles, brown eyes and a what James first saw as a shy attitude. They asked him excitedly who he was and he told them:

R-Ron S-Stoppable.

Ron Stoppable, a name James would envy, curse and hate throughout the many years to come. They asked Ron how he had met Kim, and he told them, oh boy did he told them…

As he began speaking his first sentence, James was stunned, for it hadn't been a simple poorly described answer, but a most complex one with an extensive use of extremely complex and elaborate vocabulary, most of it even hardly known by 8th grade students, but that wasn't all of it.

The ideas and concepts that he implemented in his explanations were absurdly complex for a kid of his age, beginning with the reason for social order, to anarchy, to most complex psychological and logical deductions. Besides from all this he noticed he had an extremely high level of knowledge for a kid of his age, which would also justify his complex vocabulary.

He had never seen anything like this, what could this mean?

He returned home, caring a most exited Kim with him, they entered the house and Ann asked James to take Kim upstairs, James eagerly obeyed her, knowing this was a perfect opportunity to have a talk with Kim alone.

As soon as they entered Kim's room, James tried to create an environment as relaxed as possible and asked Kim a question which he already feared the answer.

"Kimmie-cub, what do you think of Ron?"

At first Kim stated that Ron had defended her from some bullies, and instead of the usual result that he was waiting to hear of physical defence, he heard much to his surprise that Ron started pointing out all sorts of thingies about rules of something, and an even greater surprise was that Kim, HIS DAUGHTER, couldn't understand a thing of what he had just said, in the end the bullies turned on him and she ended up saving him, and only by remembering what her father had told her "Everything's possible for a possible".

She then told him that when he headed towards him he responded saying a hole bunch gobbledygooky things, things that she simply couldn't understand, she was afraid that she was about to lose a friend, when she finally risked and asked if he could play ball.

Kim continued describing the situation "Ron said something about oable thumbs or something"

"Opposable thumbs Kimmie" he told her and much to his surprise she told him that he told her that one of the kids had opposable thumbs in his feet.

James was scared with the present situation, one thing is to know what opposable thumbs is another is to identify them, and on one's feet, if the first one wasn't absurdly enough, then the second one had left him sweating.

James was at least somewhat relieved, his daughter that shown that she had great skill in something at a very young age, he would use that to his advantage, he would exploit it.

"Dady, did I do well today?"

"Of course Kimmie-cub, you got a friend, see, everything's possible for a Possible!"

As James left the room his mind was still processing the information he had just received. How could a boy like him at such a young age understand such concepts? He tried to deny it, arranging every type of excuse possible, but each time he tried, the same answer came to mind, each time he tried to deny it proof just came in larger and larger quantities, and them he finally was forced to accept that,

"_He's a genius…"_ he thought.

But as he analysed the information more and more carefully he realized that at his age even he, one of the greatest minds of the present, never showed such grasp and intelligence at such a young age which lead to another though form in his mind.

"_He may even be a greater genius than me…"

* * *

_

Reviews please.


	2. Preventive Measures

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Disney owns Kim Possible and evreything related to it I only own the story itself.

Author's notes: Well, the idea here is to make Dr. Possible the villain and this entire story will revolve around his jealousy of Ron's capabilities. I also thank all authors who reviewed. It has been a long time since my last chapter but I intend to write one more this weekend.

A special thanks to Surforst. Heck, in can even make this story in honour of Surforst, but, just don't pass away before I finish this story otherwise I will have to change the in honour to in memory of Surforst, now none would want that now would we?

* * *

**Preventive Measures**

This couldn't be. Things couldn't stay the way they were.

A situation that James Possible always tried his best to avoid in his life happened again.

There was someone else better than him and his family.

But how could this be? Wasn't the Possible gene the best? It simply didn't matter if he didn't had any scientific proof of it or if how irrational the thought itself seemed.

He and his family were the best, in everything! It didn't matter what was thrown at them, they would always win, no matter how, they were predestined to always win, without any reason at all. There is no need to question this, much less prove, he was confident of it, after all he knew of it, it's an undeniable fact.

Yet this boy, this, this kid defied this once undeniable barrier of his. With the pass of time he got so used to have been victorious, to always succeed and to always be the best, that this really, this motto of his became an undeniable truth to him, but now it seemed as is the had been prinked, it seemed as if the universe of fate was making fun of his pride and of his family.

But he would not accept it, he would not accept this!

He, just as any other Possible, had always succeeded in everything and always, and this would be no different. It didn't matter if he surpassed his own genius, in the end he would beat him, he would prove once again that he always won, never failing in anything, for he was a Possible, victory was always a granted end to them, while to other this may be difficult, to them it was not, they were Possible, and they could do anything without the slightest of difficulties, heck they didn't even need to make an effort, they were superior to everyone else, and that's why this boy had no right to be better than him or his family in anything.

And James knew just how to solve this because Ron just as everyone else needed stimulation and interest from a young age in order to start using his skills, if this didn't happen at a young age, then he would not develop them at a later stage, for the mind had already established his mental parameters and interests, not to mention that the psychological factor that affect each decision and the general behaviour were far more complex and in far greater numbers than when during childhood, he knew it was this for he had realized it from his past.

And he knew just how to do it.

But it would involve his daughter.

He realised she has skill, yet that wasn't enough for James, he needed to make his daughter the best and the most precious, he needed to make her feel superior and special in front of all others, he wanted others to simply lookup to her as if she was taller than them. He needed to always make her feel better than Ronald, he would not forgive himself if Ronald in a short time would give Kim the idea that he was better than her, no, James would not stand it, he would not stand to she his daughter feel inferior to any other, specially this kid.

What does he have that my daughter has? Nothing! My daughter is far superior to you, you pathetic mongrel.

James would make sure that his daughter would always he better than him, and would make her always think that way, and in the process he would stall Ronald's skills form an early age.

And that's what happened, from an early age Kim seemed to be extremely competitive, always succeeding in whatever she did, a thing her father was especially proud of, but when he looked over to Ronald he only saw failure at every level. He knew that Ronald although a genius, would also be capable of doing the things that her daughter did, but that's exactly the point!

He knew that her daughter secret to her success was her confidence on herself, and that what it made her successful, it wasn't some mambo jumbo or some universal unreality, it was confidence, and if Ronald had that confidence and self esteem, which he happened to be glad to have taken from him, than he would be doing all the things that her daughter did and even much more in other levels in which either she was a complete zero or didn't show to have the intelligence for it yet, although she wasn't anywhere near the genius level, she still showed to have amazing skill in many physical activities. That wasn't enough, but maybe he could put this to his advantage, if used correctly. But of course he had to be sure that nothing got out or that would ruin the family motto "Everything's possible for a Possible", since when did the family that could do anything, couldn't do the things that a simple "common" boy could?

Again and again he saw her daughter succeed and what he already saw as his arch nemesis potential boy always failed, he couldn't be happier for his plan was working. While Kim improved herself again and again, Ronald on the other hand only failed because of a little magic trick made by James. James knew that Ronald would also start worrying about continuing being friends with Kim, and after a few embarrassing situations concerning Kim's inability to understand Ronald, he decided that it was time to stop making an effort for the sake of his friendship and James knew exactly what the consequences of that were.

Ronald began to become lazy and lazier and at the same time fearful of anything new, while Kim on the hand was the exact opposite. James also noticed that Ronald instead of competing with Kim, he only stood still watching Kim with every interest, and what's even more interesting is that it seems to make his kimmie-cub even more successful, by giving her the trust she needs, feeding her ego, for it seems that Ron had the firmest belief of Kim's capabilities.

This lead to another fact, while her kimmie-cub was proven to be superior in any way to "crap gene boy", James quickly noticed that although Kim always succeeded, something strange seemed to happen when Ron wasn't around, in fact it was a double wave effect, as Kim suddenly started to fail, not to mention losing her confidence, while Ron started to adopt a more reflected behaviour, as well as beginning to prove himself, performing things that he never thought he had the ability to, but what mostly called James attention was the growth of Ron's intellect. Only one obvious conclusion came out of this.

He had to keep them together at all costs.

James quickly noticed how devoted Ron was to Kim and how pleased Kim was with Ron's presence, few or even almost none were the things that Ron showed to be successful in, and whenever Ron showed to have difficulty in something Kim was always helping him, almost at a mother like level. Although he knew the boy may have a potential even greater than his, in James's mind he had whatsoever no right to compete with his daughter and family, much less prove to be superior to them.

With the past time, Ron adopted an even more back laid attitude and lesser and lesser proving himself, his mind as if to shut down, never showing interest in anything, as if he was disposed of any intellectual abilities. In time Kim had began to associate the word Ron with "Ronness", although it's not a direct synonym for stupidity or lack of intelligence, it still revolved around that, furthermore, although Kim already had swarming in her head that she was a Possible and thus by consequence everything was possible for her yet, she still never questioned if whether Ron or anyone else could also do anything and James wanted this.

He also noticed that although Kim wanted Ron to improve, and frequently took care of him, she was so used to the idea that she is always better than him, that whenever Ron showed to be better than Kim at something, she always became extremely jealous and entered in a cycle of scepticism and self denial of reality, another detail that James noticed was that this reaction of hers showed to be more intense if Ron was the case, after all since when does anyone, much less Ronald, have the right to be better than us the Possibles? We are the ones that can do anything and will do anything and at the same time always being better than everyone else.

James decided that he had to further improve Kim's skills, and fortunately, Kim had developed an interest in martial arts, so what's the result?

James without hesitation inscribed her daughter in kung-fu classes, five days a week. This is where in the next years Kim would be learning several types of kung-fu.

And what of Ronald?

Well just let the boy go with her, what's to worry about in here, the only rational result coming from this would be Ron's complete failure and once more her daughter's demonstration of superiority. After all, he had done well his job with Ronald for the vicious cycle is already firmly established in Ron's mind, furthermore, he knew of Ron's devotion towards her kimmie-cub, he would not dare to do anything that would make her jealous or inferior in anyway.

But the ghosts of the past never easily die…

* * *

Please review. 


	3. No plan is perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Disney owns Kim Possible and everything related to it.

Authors Notes: Surforst original theory has many differences with my version, and in his theory the reasons for Kim's birth are totally different from mine's.

* * *

**The ghosts of the past**

The years passed on as Kim evolved her fighting skills, already showing to greatly excel at fighting, training would only make her reach her max and what of Ronald? Why he began failing ever since he got there. Although it would be the boy's wish to leave the training, Kim was the only thing that compelled him to stay.

As time passed, what James had been waiting for some time had finally began to emerge and that's Kim's independence of being successful while with Ron the exact opposite happened, as he also quickly began developing an extreme lack of self-esteem and self-confidence as well as laziness. Never did he prove to be better at something than her daughter, and that's what James wanted, he wanted the image of Kim as the blessed girl and Ron the inept, dumb, stupid loser to be carved in their minds, so that they don't forget their place in this world.

Yet he also noticed something, something what was both a counter back and an advantage. The wanted her daughter to be happy, to feel as if she was on top of the world, and Ron gave this to her, never did one day pass when Kim didn't giggle a hand full of times in Ron's presence.

This did turn out be an advantage, as this strengthened their bond, and after all, what more would James want than a happy daughter, not to mention it would keep Ron in an all time stasis of intellectual inactivity. Yet this may very well have its disadvantages, as it would mean that her daughters bond with Ron might last long, and there may be the strong possibility of developing into something even deeper. James saw her daughter always enjoy Ron's company and strangely everyone who knew him fairly well, also seemed to enjoy his presence.

James's original plan was to put Ron in a stasis stage while her daughter evolved in every sense, thus clearly showing it's effects in the close and far future, as her daughter would be on the top of the world, while Ron would be seen as a useless loser without any intelligence, suffering from a serious lack of self-confidence and esteem. Of course James would know the truth about Ron's intelligence, yet what it maters is that everyone else, including Ron, wouldn't know a thing about it, thus immortalizing his image of an mindless, hopeless idiot. Unfortunately, since this didn't turn out as he was hoping to have been, he would just have to improvise.

And that improvisation must first come from tolerance, although everyone seemed to enjoy his company, there was one who never was, and that was James himself. Ronald's presence was a forever reminder to him that there are others who are more genial, better, than him. It was a difficult task, no to mention barely tolerable to him and most of that tolerance came from the thought her kimmie-cub was happy with this scum's presence, but it wasn't just her, her wife enjoyed having him over, the twins saw him differently than other guys, they saw him as "cool", yet it was himself who would have kicked out this scum out of his house if it hadn't been for his family happiness.

As time passed, Kim had now entered the hero business much to James delight, there was no better to prove that everything's possible for a Possible and soon did his daughter get known as the girl who can do anything yet, if Ron hadn't been on those missions with her, she would have never been successful.

James knew of this, but he didn't care, after all, it was her daughter the one who could do anything, not this scum, it was her who was a Possible, not him, it was her who was the team leader and the world wide known hero and not him. He didn't care if Ron did much less than her although the few times he acted in every mission were vital to the success. Furthermore, the fact that Ron's turned out to be unknown to all, his few achievements completely ignored and that everyone thought that there wasn't any "team" just the great Kim Possible and finally being mistreated by almost all in his life did turn out to be quite a bonus to James.

In James mind this scum was worth nothing, he didn't care if he had never had the opportunity to develop his skills or to have proven having been good at something, the fact his daughter had done things he had never done made her the hero, after all he was no Possible.

Ever since the beginning it has came to his knowledge that Ron did made some quite impressive feats, yet although these happened in every mission, they were very few, although in very rare occasions did James find out that he had been the sole responsible for entire success of the mission and all this had been told through the feeling of pride her daughter emanated when relating what had happened.

James was not surprised to see her daughter in this state when concerning Ron, after all, their bond goes much deeper than any other he's seen up until now, yet he was happy to find out that besides all this, Kim's idea or her being a hero and her abilities had grown firmly in her mind, to the extend of not liking to see other people be heroes or becoming arrogant about her abilities, this was indeed a good counter balance, for Kim was behaving the way he wanted her to be and defending what he saw as rightful greatness.

But something else happened, he simply didn't knew where he had failed during the processes, but as a consequence of their missions, James early from found out that some crucial changes in Ron had been made. What scared and annoyed him the most was that this idiot had done things which were completely impossible for her daughter at both physical and mental levels.

The real important ones started to happen since Camp Wannabeep, where he had shown both great tactical and hand craft skills, right after that there has the Ferret Convention where he showed several other skills, not to mention the talent contest in which talent and ability was something he may have shown to have excessively along with several other examples concerning both logic and practical issues. But James was nor blind nor idiot, for these were no normal skills, in time he founded out more indirect demonstrations of his superior intelligence.

There were also some rather usual fighting scenes such as dodging Shego and her daughter's blows all at the same time with very little effort and also the same when it came to Monkey Fist as a consequence of possessing such tactical skill, yes he knew of Monkey Fist quite well, not to mention all the other villains and of course little Drew.

When the knowledge of Monkey Fist as a rival first came to his knowledge so did came some rumours of a monkey power of some sort and Ron seemed to possess it however, James didn't knew a thing about it, the only thing he knew was that it would make the owner, in this case Ronald, practically invincible, offering super human strength and powers. As far as he knew, this monkey power seemed to be connected with some ninja school of some sort, but he new nothing else.

But this wasn't what scared James the most, for in very rare occasions Ron has shown raw examples of his absurdly high intelligence and it was those which feared him the most, especially when putting into consideration the fact that he had very little knowledge, so technically we would have to completely resort to his mechanical/logical capabilities. From building laser armour piercing doomsday devices, to gigantic ATV semi-automatic plasma cannons, to fixing and improving all of Drakken's inventions, to building from scratch a super efficient weather generator which allows the user to control the world wide weather in an instant and to show incredible tactical capability, not to mention that her daughter was literally toyed by him when trying to save the world.

Building all these inventions was a more than certain proof of his incredible genius and if how the was able to do it all with very little knowledge wasn't enough, the fact he did this all in less than ten hours was almost enough for James to suffer from sleeping problems every night, he himself had taken several months just to build a lousy stinking shuttle while this idiot builds all sort of extremely complicated mechanical devices in just ten hours. Not only this but associating with the fact Ron showed to be by nature a bad boy, it only made things more dangerous. From now on he would keep both his eyes open.

James was clearly not expecting this, but I the end it only turned out to be a natural reaction from Ron, you know what they say, "You harvest what you grow".

But things quickly lowered down to what they once used to be but James was now more watchful then ever. As he was concerning his relationship with her daughter and he knew that things were evolving pretty straight forward to a more intense level while personally he didn't approve much this choice. At least in his mind he was safe that if her daughter further progressed her relationship with Ron, at least wasn't hanging out with some mindless idiot, far from that.

After some time considering, James finally concluded it would be best if he let Kim and Ron remain together, after all her daughter is Ron's main reason for his mental inactivity and laziness and furthermore, if that's what makes her Kimmie-cub happy, than she will do as she desires.

But just as things seemed to stabilise, his old college partner Drew Lipsky had been successful in almost destroying their lifetime friendship with merely a single synthetic drone. When he first saw Kim playing with this total stranger, he first thought that came to his mind was "Where's Ronald?" Full of suspicions, he decided he should do some investigation and quickly found out Erik was nothing more than a Synthetic Drone designed to be attractive towards any female.

There was now no reason to have these two together, first he knew her Kimmie-cub would be heart broken when she finally discovered the truth, secondly, Ron should not be away from her, for that was out of the question.

How to help? Simple, he would only need to act at the right time, for now he would simply let things go on by themselves and thus the rocket motorcycle was born.

With the Diablo incident at an end, James decided he should not oppose Kim and Ron's relationship in any way, for reasons already told, yet he would always keep an watchful eye, for he had learned in the past that dreams have a nasty habit of going wrong when you're either not looking or when you think everything is as you think it should be.

And in the end, the same thought still lurked in James's mind.

"_There can be only one!"

* * *

_

Please review.


End file.
